1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a plug connector, a jack connector and a connector assembly, and particularly relates to a connector assembly used for balanced transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional connector assemblies for connecting personal computers and peripheral equipment are designed for use with an unbalanced transmission system. This is because the unbalanced transmission system is a major transmission system since it exhibits a good cost efficiency. Also, when a number of signals increases, two separate connector assemblies are used for a transmission. This structure requires a relatively larger mounting area on the printed-circuit board.
Recently, along with rapid improvement in personal computers and computer networks, there is a need for transmitting a large amount of data, particularly moving-image data. In order to transmit a large amount of moving-image data, a high-speed transmission of at least 1 gigabit/sec is required. However, the unbalanced transmission system is not suitable for such a high-speed transmission since it is easily affected by noise. Thus, for a high-speed transmission, a balanced transmission system is preferred since it is less affected by noise as compared to the unbalanced transmission system.
Therefore, there is a need for a plug connector, a jack connector and a connector assembly which can be used in a balanced transmission system.